


(Не)Покинутый/(Not)Abandoned

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: AU, Alternative Perspective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: Хорошо вдруг осознать, что ты не один./It's good to find out that you are not alone.





	(Не)Покинутый/(Not)Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Табличка "Хэппи-эндов этому канону, бля!"

Драконоборец стоял перед троном, опустившись на колено, и ждал, склонив голову. Тишина укрывала зал звенящей вуалью, но рыцарь не проявлял нетерпения, не дрогнул, не звякнул ни единой деталью своего золотого доспеха.  
— Мы не ослышались, Орнштейн? — властный, звучный голос исходил словно отовсюду — и в то же время он чётко доносился именно от тонкой фигуры в белоснежном облачении, что занимала трон. — Ты испрашиваешь позволения на поиск нашего старшего брата, твоего бывшего сюзерена?  
— Да, лорд Гвиндолин, — он никогда не поднимал глаз — ни на Гвина, ни на младшего сына короля. Бесстрастный шлем золотым блеском великолепно укрывал истинный взгляд Драконоборца, но кому как не Тёмному Солнцу было дано уметь различать иллюзии, даже те, что не связаны с магией? В любом случае, лидер Рыцарей Гвина верой и правдой служил Лордрану, его лояльность королевству оставалась неоспоримой — этого более чем достаточно.  
— Мы желаем услышать, что привело тебя к подобному решению, — приказ, не подразумевающий неповиновения. Впрочем, Орнштейн всегда был идеальным, и Гвиндолин не испытывал сомнений в том, что получит ответ. Хотя и подозревал о причинах — которые, разумеется, не прозвучат вслух.  
— Королевство приходит в упадок, мой лорд, — гордый разворот плеч, твёрдый тон, но голос с давно появившейся хрипотцой говорил за себя гораздо лучше. Не было больше знаменитой Четвёрки Гвина. Ослепший Гох отошёл от дел, ныне занимаясь резьбой по дереву в своей одинокой башне, Сиаран погрузилась в работу без остатка, слившись окончательно с безжалостной маской ассасина... Орнштейна гибель бесшабашного Арториаса тоже подкосила, хотя кто мог это заметить, кроме оставшихся двоих? И тени, что окутывала Анор Лондо незримой дымкой как будто неощутимого влияния.  
— Ты намекаешь, что трон Лордрана следует передать старшему сыну лорда Гвина? — по залу раскатился холодок, пробиравшийся в каждую щель, проникая за доспех до самой кожи и царапая пока ещё лишь отголоском подозрения и неодобрения. Драконоборец не дрогнул — и тонкие бледные губы едва заметно обозначили улыбку, когда прозвучал твёрдый ответ:  
— Нет, мой лорд.  
Замечательного воина воспитал брат. Стойкого, преданного, несокрушимого в своей вере. Жаль, что младшему сыну перепала лишь красивая иллюзия этого чувства, хоть и такая восхитительно-достоверная. Впрочем, такой же иллюзией тешился светоносный отец, и названный Тёмным Солнцем никогда не стремился раскрыть ему эту маленькую тайну чужой души. Он умел ценить истинную верность, столь редкую ныне.  
— Тогда поясни.  
— Не сочтите за дерзость, мой лорд, но я осмелюсь утверждать, что ваш брат всегда был предан Лордрану, — можно было искренне восхититься смелостью Орнштейна, рискнувшего вспомнить о вычеркнутом из истории боге и заговорить о нём. И Гвиндолин едва заметно наклонил голову, веля продолжать.  
— Как вы помните, первенец лорда Гвина был повинен в том, что встал на сторону врагов, драконов, — Тёмное Солнце почти видел, как сгущается вокруг Драконоборца тяжёлое напряжение, хотя тон того оставался ровным. — Но также после его ухода, спустя некоторое время, налёты на наши земли почти прекратились. Я могу дать клятву, что большинство выслеженных и убитых нами драконов никогда не залетали на территорию королевства.  
Тонкая бровь приподнялась. Орнштейн шёл ва-банк, и острая грань подрезала его ноги, о чём он просто не мог не знать. И всё же говорил. Будь на месте Гвиндолина его отец — Драконоборец был бы обречён. Но Тёмное Солнце никогда даже близко не походил на отца — возможно именно на это делал ставку отчаянный золотой рыцарь?  
— Ваш брат — это шанс укрепить мощь Лордрана.  
Слова сказаны, но у нынешнего властителя Анор Лондо оставались ещё вопросы. Голос бога теперь вкрадчиво обволакивал закаменевшего Орнштейна, сквозя опасностью ледяной полыньи за обманчивой мягкостью снега:  
— Скажи, Орнштейн, ты помнишь запрет нашего отца? Его волю, коей он вырвал имя нашего брата из истории?  
Напряжение сгустилось, покрыло Драконоборца словно второй бронёй. Гвиндолин ждал, его тонкие руки расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках трона — но они не обманывали лучшего бойца королевства. Ещё одна черта, что вызывала уважение и... благодарность: Орнштейн никогда не недооценивал младшего сына Гвина.  
— Да, мой лорд.  
Не поднял головы. Не поддался порыву своей буйной души, давлению, провокации. Как же жаль, что его верность принадлежит брату...  
— Тогда почему ты сейчас нарушаешь этот запрет?  
Ответ последовал почти сразу, без раздумий:  
— Потому что сейчас _вы_ властитель Лордрана.

Тени зала сгустились, поползли ледяным туманом по каменным плитам. Орнштейн ожидал. И Гвиндолин вдруг понял — он не нападёт. Не двинется с места и примет свою судьбу от рук сюзерена. Пусть и не того, кому действительно принадлежала его душа.  
Тёмное Солнце поднялся с трона, и шорох змей, что заменяли ноги, наконец заставил Драконоборца вскинуть голову. Впервые за всё время его службы рыцарь смотрел в упор на младшего сына лорда Гвина.  
— Орнштейн, — голос бога отразился от каменных стен торжественным эхом, звеня по натянутым струнам нервов властной _силой_. — Мы повелеваем тебе найти нашего старшего брата и передать ему, что мы ожидаем его здесь, в Анор Лондо. Мы, как прямой наследник лорда Гвина и властитель Лордрана, снимаем запрет и восстанавливаем родственную связь.  
Рыцарь вновь склонил голову, но не проронил ни слова, поскольку Гвиндолин ещё не закончил, медленно скользя по ступеням вниз:  
— Но мы не можем оставить Анор Лондо без защиты. Нам нужна твоя кровь.  
— Да, мой лорд, — хрипло отозвался Орнштейн. Без вопросов, без сомнений.  
— Поднимись, верный рыцарь, и протяни свою руку.

Когда Драконоборец покидал зал, Гвиндолин невесело улыбнулся. Рядом стояло одно из лучших его творений — иллюзия, обладавшая почти двумя третями мощи оригинала. Долговечная, осязаемая, смертельно-опасная, неотличимая от реальности благодаря добровольно отданной крови. Не то что тот мыльный пузырь, коим всегда оставалась иллюзия бедной сестры...  
И в спину Орнштейна во вратах Анор Лондо дохнуло холодом:  
— Возвращайся с любыми вестями, _не наш_ верный рыцарь.

***

Шли года. Века. Тысячелетия. Однажды кровавая иллюзия Орнштейна не смогла сдержать натиск нежити и пала. Впрочем, живой людоед тоже не стал препятствием для неизвестного бойца.  
Гвиндолин продолжал править. Солнце продолжало пылать над Анор Лондо, а враги его продолжали ложиться у высоких стен, а если не повезёт — в ажурных галереях и коридорах. Клинки Тёмной Луны исправно несли свою службу, однако бывало — брались за лук и иллюзии Тёмного Солнца. Кровавые иллюзии, вводившие в заблуждение самоуверенных глупцов, посмевших нарушить покой города Богов.  
Ушли за Грань все, кого Гвиндолин знал с древних времён. Дольше всего продержался Гох. И когда слепого великана не стало, над Анор Лондо на четыре часа воссияла полная луна. Дань уважения и благодарности наставнику, что не видел в хрупком женоподобном теле позора.  
Йоршка, Саливан — последние оставшиеся приближённые. Но если полукровка была до боли искренней, то в понтифике всё чаще Гвиндолин замечал сомнения, колебания, намёк на угрозу. И постепенно предательство пускало корни в Анор Лондо. С каждой распавшейся от меча, копья или стрелы кровавой иллюзией. С каждым циклом Пламени, что вновь и вновь возжигали Негорящие, приходившие после Избранной Нежити.

_Сила богов не вечна._

Это были слова Саливана. Решившегося на предательство пса. Он не говорил этого в лицо Гвиндолину, но когда _всё ещё_ властителю Лордрана требовалось личное присутствие, чтобы слышать ему не предназначенное?

***

Тёмное Солнце Анор Лондо скользил по пустынным, почти заброшенным галереям в лучах заката. Последнего заката, потому что омерзительный Олдрик уже здесь. Тварь, уничтожить которую было бы священным долгом любого воина Лордрана. Но верная Йоршка заточена, Клинки вряд ли смогут по-настоящему противостоять Пожирателю Богов, а сам Гвиндолин...

_"Он больше ни на что не способен. Только на красивые фокусы"._

И всё же Солнце будет сиять над Анор Лондо до самого конца. Он сам взвалил на себя этот Долг.  
Было ли обидно? Несомненно. Когда-то. Гвиндолин успел устать, глядя на раз за разом рушившийся мир, в котором мгновения тепла были всё короче и мимолетнее. Неизменным оставался лишь Лордран. Наследие давно ушедших Великих Богов. Единственный смысл жизни так долго, что Тёмное Солнце даже не мыслил о побеге. Это было противно его изменчивой сути, вцепившейся в якорь постоянства, дабы не потерять самое себя в бесконечной пляске иллюзий.

Поэтому он не обернулся, когда за спиной послышалось бульканье уродливо расплывшейся плоти. Не сбился с величественного скольжения потускневших змей по гладким плитам. Он возвращался в тронный зал.  
Олдрик позади глумился, разглагольствовал о великой цели и предназначении, шипел и требовал обратить на него внимание. Но он не достигнет цели до тех пор, пока Гвиндолин не опустится на _свой_ трон.  
И тогда Солнце погаснет.

— Мой лорд, — силуэт золотого рыцаря не распадался туманом иллюзии, и его сухой, надтреснутый голос отражался от стен коридора непривычно громко. Орнштейн Драконоборец вернулся в Анор Лондо. Правда, слишком поздно...  
— Мы приветствуем тебя, верный рыцарь, — тонкие губы, что были бледнее обычного, растянулись в искренней, благодарной улыбке. — Какие бы вести ты ни принёс, это уже неважно. Возвращайся к своему истинному сюзерену. Мы отпускаем тебя.

_Только почему именно сейчас равнодушному сердцу стало так больно?_

— Благодарю, мой лорд, — Орнштейн выпрямился и стукнул по полу копьём, по которому скользнули столь давно не виденные молнии. А в следующий миг раздался голос, от которого тоска так остро вгрызлась в холодную душу Тёмного Солнца, что ему стоило неоправданно большого усилия не сбиться с шага:  
— Выглядишь не очень... брат.  
— А ты не торопился, — он должен был сказать это размеренно, с ровной улыбкой, не теряя достоинства. И сказал. А первенец Гвина, _брат_ — невесело усмехнулся и шагнул вперёд, кладя руку на узкое плечо.

_Когда в последний раз кто-то касался Гвиндолина?_

— Прости.  
Хотелось рассмеяться. Скинуть все маски, отодрать их с мясом, глядя в светло-голубые глаза могучего старшего. Вернувшегося сюда, к покинутому всеми младшему.  
Тёмное Солнце улыбнулся и почувствовал, как сжалась ладонь брата, когда позади — совсем близко — раздался булькающий голос вываливающейся из-за угла чёрной жижеобразной твари:  
— А это ещё кто? А впрочем неважно... Я съем вас всех, вы все послужите благой... цели... — Гвиндолин не видел, как Олдрик остановился и начал медленно откатываться назад. Зато прекрасно видел налившиеся золотом молний глаза брата. И слышал, как меркли в стихающем голосе Пожирателя Богов самоуверенные нотки, сменившиеся неуверенным беспокойством.  
— Что-то подзапустил ты хозяйство, братец, — огромное копьё, похожее на колоссальный меч с длинной рукоятью, со свистом рассекло воздух, окутавшись золотом божественной мощи первенца Гвина. — Уже даже из выгребной ямы что-то выползло.  
— Я Олдрик, Пожиратель Богов! — оскорблённо вскинулась тварь, но тут же откатилась ещё дальше, увидев нехороший прищур неизвестного. — Кто ты вообще такой?! Здесь никого не должно было быть, кроме этого беспомощного бога!  
Гвиндолин безмятежно улыбнулся. И взвывший от первого удара молнии Олдрик всё равно услышал полный достоинства и неуловимой издёвки голос "беспомощного бога":  
— Мы не видим смысла повторять что-либо для тех, кто не слышит.  
И это же стало последним, что смог осознать неслучившийся Лорд Пепла, прежде чем безжалостный золотой шторм сжёг его дотла, до последней недопереваренной кости.

— Гадость, — брезгливо отряхнул копьё старший, хотя и не касался им мерзкой плоти. Гвиндолин его понимал, и вновь улыбнулся, после чего развернулся к застывшему в стороне Орнштейну.  
— Мы благодарны тебе, верный...  
— Оли, — забытое домашнее прозвище оборвало Тёмное Солнце на полуслове. — Хватит официальности. Твой брат слишком одичал среди драконов и не хочет вспоминать никому здесь не нужные церемонии.  
— Мой лорд... — подал голос Драконоборец.  
— Без, — отрезал старший и вздохнул, поймав непонимающий взгляд Гвиндолина. — Учу его своему прозвищу, а Орни всё норовит этикет вспомнить.  
Повисла пауза. Которую разбил уже серьёзный голос изгнанного брата:

_— Оли, ты хочешь здесь остаться?_

***

Саливан не ожидал прибытия преданного сюзерена. И не успел отреагировать на молниеносный рывок Орнштейна, без лишних слов казнившего взбесившегося пса.

Йоршка изо всех сил старалась сдержать рвущуюся наружу радость при виде невредимого повелителя Лордрана. Она ещё не знала, что дни правления Тёмного Солнца действительно подошли к концу.

— Встань, принцесса Холодной Долины, — затянутая в доспех гибкая фигура выпрямилась перед хрупким женоподобным силуэтом в белом.  
— Слушаю вас, мой лорд, — голос из-за забрала звучал глухо и устало, женщина явно не собиралась этого скрывать.  
— Отныне твоя вотчина — Анор Лондо. Вверяем столицу Лордрана в твои руки. Мы сказали.  
— Что?.. — не удержавшуюся на ногах новоиспечённую королеву успела подхватить Йоршка, жалобно и непонимающе воззрившись на Гвиндолина.  
— Но как же вы, мой лорд?  
На бледном, извечно бесстрастном лице появилась широкая, почти юношеская улыбка.  
— А мы умерли. Да осветят ваши пути Луна и Пламя.

— Это было жестоко, Оли.  
— Лучше них не справится уже никто.

***

Ветер трепал серебряные волосы — единственное, что "неполноценный" сын унаследовал от отца. Голубые глаза — как у брата — с непривычки щурились и норовили заслезиться.  
Крылатые гиганты древнего мира были прекрасны. Не участвовавший в битвах, Гвиндолин мог любоваться лишь картинами да трофеями, и потому сейчас у него перехватывало дыхание от созерцания живой мощи приземлившихся драконов.  
— Брат брата, Лунный Страж, — их рокот не походил на речь Сита, он словно заполнял уши до конца, не оставляя шанса не понять. — Покинутый и обретённый.  
Гвиндолин вопросительно посмотрел на старшего брата.  
— Я побратим драконов, — улыбнулся тот. — А Лунный Страж — это твоё имя для них. Позволь представить, Повелитель Штормов, мой старый друг, и Искатель Бури, он согласился нести Орнштейна.  
Огромная, на вид совершенно безглазая голова, покрытая ребристым роговым панцирем, приблизилась вплотную и шумно выдохнула на снявшего корону Гвиндолина, вызвав у того неожиданно звонкий чих.  
— Ослабевший, но сильный. Любопытный и смелый, — вынес вердикт старый дракон и опустился грудью на землю. Старший брат легко взобрался на мощную спину и протянул ладонь _бывшему_ властителю Лордрана.  
— Летим.  
Рядом разворачивал кожистые крылья... напарник? спутник? проводник? Орнштейна, и _бывший_ Драконоборец держался весьма уверенно.  
Что ж, сегодня Тёмное Солнце тоже поднимется в небо...

Золотая корона превратилась в лужицу расплавленного металла. Золотой закат обратился кроваво-алой феерией. И когда в резко ставших тёмно-синими небесах зажглись холодные звёзды, огибая тонкий серп молодого месяца, над Анор Лондо раздался счастливый смех не одиноких и свободных Богов.


End file.
